


The love of the band

by Idrk6677



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Multi, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Trans Male Character, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idrk6677/pseuds/Idrk6677
Summary: Reggie goes through his period, and his band helps him through it.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina, Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Reggie, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 195





	The love of the band

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like it! this was my first time writing a trans character

Julie, Luke, and Alex were out at the beach for a relaxation day, Reggie stayed home because even though he is a ghost he still somehow gets his period every month. When he gets it he doesn’t usually like to do much. He is always in a lot of pain, and his gender dysphoria is really bad. 

He’s sitting on “Luke’s” couch not knowing what to do, but not wanting to really do anything that involves moving. He finally decides that he will watch a movie on Julie’s laptop and curl up on the couch. However before he can do that he realizes he might want comfy clothes. He doesn't own any comfy clothes; just jeans and t-shirts. He realizes that Luke and Alex have many and he goes through their clothes. 

He finds Alex’s pink Champion hoodie and before he can put it one he remembers that he is wearing his binder. He knows he should probably take it off, but he doesn’t like not wearing it. After a few minutes of fighting with himself, he takes it off knowing Alex would go into full mom mode if he wore it all day. He quickly throws on the hoodie not wearing anything underneath. He forgot how small he was compared to Alex. The hoodie practically swallowed him whole. He found a pair of Luke’s sweatpants and slipped them on. 

Reggie also remembered that Julie had a very fuzzy and warm blanket on her bed. He knew she wouldn't mind if he borrowed it so he poofed into her room to get it. Once he got back to the studio he curled up on the couch and played the movie. 

Apparently, he was able to sleep and soon after starting the movie he passed out. Luke, Alex, and Julie found him like that; curled up on the coach fast asleep. They didn’t want to wake him, he looked so peaceful. Reggie then slowly woke up, groaning in pain. 

“Hey baby, how are you doing?” Luke asked as soon as Reggie opened his eyes. 

“Pain” is all Reggie said as a response. 

Due to that Alex sat down next to him and played with his hair, a thing Reggie always loved. He hummed in response as soon as Alex’s fingers hit his hair. Reggie snuggled up closer to Alex basically getting into his lap. Alex chuckled and lifted him up so he was indeed in Alex’s lap. Reggie had no idea how he looked in the clothes he was wearing.   
When they first arrived Julie and Luke exchanged looks saying ‘this is the cutest thing ever’ and ‘omg this is so hot’. Obviously the last one was Luke, he always had a thing for people wearing his clothes. 

Julie took the opportunity of Reggie in Alex’s lap to go cut up some fruit and get some juice for him. Julie knew what periods were like, she also knew that he probably hasn’t had anything to eat all day. Once she was done setting up the plate she called Luke to get the other boys into the kitchen. 

Reggie didn’t want to move so when Luke went to them saying to go to the kitchen, he just gripped Alex tighter. Alex let out a chuckle and stood up from the coach with Reggie still in his arms, causing Reggie to giggle. Alex carried him all the way to the kitchen even though he could poof, he knew Reggie wanted to stay in his arms longer. 

Alex put Reggie down next to the chair and for the first time that day, they could see how amazing Reggie actually looked in their clothes. The sleeves of the hoodie came down past Reggie’s hand and it was big enough that the hoodie rested below his hips. He looked so small! 

Reggie sat down and nibbled on some fruit, per Julie’s request. After he had eaten enough and had something to drink, Julie let them into her room to cuddle. Her and Reggie were in the middle with Alex by Reggie’s side and Luke by Julie’s. They soon fell asleep, and Reggie was feeling better already.


End file.
